


The Plea

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Vacation [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm wants to go with the Arroyos on vacation. Jessica isn’t sure it’s a good idea.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Series: Vacation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768588
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The Plea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for cozy_coffee for the prompt of any, any, please please please please please… It also fulfills the allbingo prompt of Power and it starts an interlocking series of five stories for the Get Your Words Out Yahtzee challenge. This one is for the prompt extrovert.

XXX

“Mom, please please please please please.” Malcolm pleaded with everything he had. Why ask once when a thousand times would work? He had turned his mother’s living room into a battle ground.

Jessica shot Gil and Jackie her own pleading look. She was ill prepared for Malcolm to be almost thirteen with all the hormonal mood swings and cracking voiced entreaties he was bringing to bear. Gil remembered his own mother voicing the opinion that children might be better off exiled to an island from the ages of thirteen to twenty-one when they stopped knowing everything and became human again. He didn’t remember being impossible. No doubt his mother would disagree and would laugh her butt off at him getting a dose of his own medicine. Malcolm was entering his teens in grand style and might be lucky to live long enough to see thirteen. 

“Malcolm, enough. You’re supposed to be coming with me and your sister to Paris.”

“But you only want to go shopping. You don’t want to anything _fun_ ,” he huffed, getting his shoulders into it. “Will we go to a museum? No! A castle, no! Just _shopping_! Please, please, please, let me go with Gil and Jackie!’

Jessica narrowed her eyes, and Gil started mentally counting down to Malcolm’s grisly murder. He’d be roped into hiding the body. “It is a fashion tour.”

“I would rather be set on fire!” Malcolm threw himself onto the couch.

Jessica sighed. “Where did you learn to be _so_ dramatic?”

Gil bit the inside of his lip, trying hard not to laugh. His wife of less than a year busied herself looking at the artwork, no help in that direction. _Thanks for nothing, Jackie!_ Of course if he managed to make eye contact with Jackie, they’d both probably burst out in hysterics. Jessie didn’t know where her son got his dramatic streak? That was hilarious. 

“You!” Malcolm sneered, and Gil looked around the room to be sure no weapons were close at hand. He might have to get Jess’s shoes off her feet. Those stilettos were deadly.

Jackie’s shoulders shook as she smothered her laughs.

“Fine,” Jessica drew the word out, cold as ice. She turned to Gil, and he struggled harder not to dissolve into laughter. He knew this look. It was the ‘please help me’ expression mixed with ‘I do not understand this boy-child.’ She wore it often. Extroverted Jessica loved her son deeply. Gil never doubted it but she also had no idea how to relate to the introverted, broody boy. She had her own damage and she tried to help her son with his but more often than not she asked Gil for help with Malcolm. She had begun to trust Jackie too. They were both outgoing women, strong and smart and outspoken and each with their own brand of power. He was sure they’d clash at some point over Malcolm but at least Jess believed Jackie cared about the boy. “Are you sure you want to take Tommy Temper with you?”

Malcolm made a noise like a balloon deflating at that nickname, rather proving his mother’s point.

“I would be happy to,” Gil replied.

“Are you sure that’s the right word?” Jessica made a derisive noise, showing just whose son Malcolm was. She walked over to Jackie and stared up at Uncle Douglas’s portrait. “And you’re okay with my son gatecrashing your vacation?”

Jackie smiled softly. “He’ll have fun, and Gil and I are thrilled to share the time with him. Though, I am very tempted to send Malcolm off with Gil and take his place with you and Ainsley in Paris.”

Jessica laughed. “What all is the plan then, Gil?”

“I can go?” Malcolm leapt off the couch.

She whipped up a hand. “Not so fast, kiddo.”

“We’re planning to start in Boston, see my uncle and his family for a day or two and then hit Newport.”

“We have a home there,” Jessica interrupted.

“We’ll be staying somewhere less grand,” Gil started again. “Do some historical stuff and then camp a few days in the Green Mountains of Vermont.”

Jessica curled her lip. “His father loved camping. I never saw the appeal but Malcolm loves it.”

“I do!”

“It’ll be a cabin not a tent if that helps. And the up to see some of the coast in Maine. We have a two-bedroom cottage in Maine. I want to keep Newport a surprise but he’ll have his own room,” Gil assured her.

“Please, Mom!” Malcolm begged again.

“All right! If Gil and Jackie are sure, you can go with them but you know the rules.” She pointed a finger at her son. “What are they?”

“Always listen to Gil and not argue.” Malcolm sighed. “No going off on my own, no matter what. Call you every night.”

“Exactly. And Gil?” She eyed him.

“We’ll update you daily, Jess.”

“And no selling him to the highest bidder when he gets in a snit,” she looked Malcolm in the eye. “No matter how good it might feel.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes at her. 

“I’ll try to resist.” Gil chuckled.

“Fine, you can go with Gil,” Jessica relented.

Malcolm threw his arms around his mother, hugging her tight. “Thank you, thank you!”

She ruffled his hair. “But you need to be good for Gil.”

“I’m always good for Gil.”

Gil knew he at least tried his best to be good. Jessica smiled at him warmly, trusting him and Jackie completely. This would be quite the adventure.


End file.
